The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for retaining earth or a similar medium to be used as part of an in-ground water containment system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a retaining beam module for use in man-made pools, ponds and streams.
To provide an inexpensive water containment system for koi ponds, water gardens, reservoirs, informal swimming pools, streams and the like, a hole is excavated in the ground and then lined with a continuous sheet of rubber or plastic. As illustrated in FIG. 9, the top perimeter of conventional liner ponds typically has rocks placed on top of the liner at the point where the liner emerges from the ground. The purpose of the rocks is to secure and hide the liner, thereby providing the top edge of the pond a somewhat attractive and relatively realistic appearance. Still, this necklace of rocks is cosmetically undesirable in many applications.
In many applications, the top perimeter of the pool, pond or stream is exposed to frequent foot traffic. Thus, the sides of the structure are subjected to potentially damaging stress and fatigue. One solution known in the prior art is to provide a slope along the sides of the hole to prevent the face of the sides from collapsing into the hole. When building koi ponds and water gardens, however, it is highly desirable to have nearly vertical sides on the ponds for aesthetic reasons, fish safety from predators, and algae control. Existing devices and methods for providing a vertical pond edge, however, have utilized expensive construction techniques.
It is known in the art that in-ground liner ponds with vertical sides may be constructed from fully reinforced and faced walls constructed of pressure treated wood or masonry materials. These walls serve as complete backing or vertical supports for the liners and further serve as earth retaining walls. Similarly, other water containment systems have been constructed from prefabricated vertical panels and braces. The current art utilizes coated zinc galvanized walls that are coated with polymers and use heavy duty steel bracing. Liners are not typically used in this process, but the panels are joined together and coated with a waterproofing liquid which cures in place and subsequently forms the swimming pool. This procedure requires special equipment and is generally too expensive and complicated for the non-professional layperson who wants an inexpensive fish pond.